This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This multidisciplinary collaboration will test new hypotheses with regard to angiogenesis and vascular remodeling as reflected by the biomarkers VEGF, sFLT and ICAM. The role of these factors in etiology and progression of pre-clinical cardiovascular disease will be evaluated using existing data on Carotid intima- media thickness and stored blood samples from the Los Angeles Artherosclerosis study.